Sufriendo en Silencio
by LovelyRue
Summary: A veces es mejor que nos duela físicamente para ignorar lo mucho que nos lastima en el alma, pero nunca debemos pensar que la mejor solución se encuentra en las lagrimas y la sangre que creamos nosotros mismos. / Asco de resumen, una historia de Eren haciendo self-harm y Rivaille dándole consuelo.


Había pasado todo muy rápido, tanto que, tan solo en minutos, el habia pasado de ser un arma a ser el enemigo.

¿Quien, preguntan?

Eren Yeager, el nombre de la bestia, del demonio que era miembro de la legión de reconocimiento, quien cadenas ataban a las paredes y a su cama, pero no tan solo esas, sino aquellas que se escondían en lo profundo, en lo oculto de su corazón, haciéndole pensar en mas de una oportunidad si su humanidad realmente existía, si de verdad en algún momento fue un ser humano, si siempre había sido capaz de transformarse pero su padre oculto el secreto, o si simplemente era un experimento triste que había salido mal pero que era utilizable como arma.

Usualmente, en la soledad de su celda, en sus ojos se filtrarían lagrimas solitarias, simples gotas cristalinas que se deslizarían hasta llegar a su cuello, donde continuarían hasta secarse por si solas; y en una de esas oportunidades en las que el llanto era mayor que su voluntad fue que comenzó...

Primero fue una ligera cortadura, pequeña, casi no hubo sangre, pero luego llegaron mas; muchas mas. Cada error, cada pequeño fallo merecía una mas grande, y poco a poco, las lagrimas se fueron secando, pero sus brazos fueron llenándose de marcas invisibles para los demás; lineas finas hechas con precisión que lastimaban su piel y su orgullo, pero mantenían su corazón latiendo dentro.

Sanaban rápido, eso era lo único que molestaba con completa sinceridad a Eren, su capacidad de curarse a tal velocidad, pero las marcas quedaban, ligeras, pequeñas, hermosas. Lo hacían sentirse vivo, humano, normal... Y Rivaille estaba notando ciertos cambios en el comportamiento y actitudes del chico titan.

'Arma' le llamaban los otros sargentos, 'peligro' algunos soldados, pero a los ojos fríos y calculadores del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, Eren simplemente era un desafortunado; como muchos otros, que están en el momento y lugar equivocados y terminan en situaciones que ni siquiera los necesitan allí.

Rivaille vio los patrones de como Eren se comportaba últimamente, fueron ligeros cambios en su sonrisa; aparte de que sus usuales discursos acerca de como acabaría con los titanes ya no estaban presentes; eran estúpidos cambios que podían reflejar la nueva y recién encontrada madurez, pero el sargento sabía... El sabia que era simple sufrimiento, y entendía... El también fue un arma, y también fue una esperanza..

Por esa misma razón, por ese sentimiento que el conocía en casi su totalidad, Rivaille fue a la noche a la celda de Eren, entrando sin ocasionar sonido; esperando, simplemente observando desde la oscuridad de las sombras hasta que sus sospechas se volviesen hechos; y en segundos, vio como Eren sacaba desde debajo de su cama una pequeña navaja, tal vez de la cocina, o tal vez de algun soldado caído; y se cortaba con destreza ese pequeño trozo de piel que se encontraba entre su muñeca y su codo. Un pinchazo se apodero de su pecho, un dolor bien sabido por el, y luego se ver la acción en si, el sargento, con su expresión de siempre se acerco a la celda.

- ¿Sabes cuanto duran en sanar? - Su voz profunda y cortante resonó, y los grilletes de Eren, atados a sus muñecas y tobillos sonaron mientras el dio un pequeño salto sorprendido, dejando salir un suspiro.

- S-Sargento...- La voz le temblaba; claro, era un secreto que ningún hombre debía revelar, herirse a si mismo era como enterrar el orgullo en momentos de batalla. - ... Sanan rapido.

- No me refiero a las heridas físicas..- En segundos, los cuales parecían horas, Rivaille había entrado a la celda de Eren y ahora se encontraba frente a el, mirándole a los ojos, como si enterrase en la alma del mas joven parte de la suya, mostrando una expresión nueva, diferente a su aburrido ser de siempre. - Hablo de las del corazón.

- Un monstruo como yo no tiene corazón. - Un pinchazo nuevamente atravesó el pecho de Rivaille, quien poco a poco se fue arrodillando frente a su soldado, quedando apoyado en sus muslos.

- No eres un monstruo. - Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del hombre mayor, un suspiro, tranquilo y suave, como una caricia. - Eren eres humano, más que muchos quienes no tenemos tu capacidad...

'Detente' fue la palabra que nunca fue pronunciada, pero que con delicados tratos sobre las marcas ya cerradas fueron habladas por si solas.

Eren sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, de esconderse... ¿Pero donde? ¿Y como? Las cadenas lo aprisionaban; sintió como unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos jóvenes e inexpertos, y pronto vio como eran secadas por una mano atenta de un soldado mas fuerte.

- No estas solo en esto tampoco. - Dijo, rompiendo su monótono hablar por un momento; alejo sus brazos del cuerpo de Eren y subió las mangas de su camisa, mostrando marcas que, obviamente no eran de batalla. -Todos en algún momento sufrimos en silencio ¿no?

Las pupilas de Eren se dilataron, las lagrimas que habían quedado olvidadas por el gesto del sargento nuevamente comenzaron a surgir, y en un impulso, el menos se abalanzo contra Rivaille y lo estrecho en un incomodo abrazo, las cadenas lastimando sus muñecas y brazos, pero dándole poca importancia.

El mayor de ambos se sorprendió por unos momentos, pero luego una sonrisa ligera y sincera cruzo por sus labios, y de manera protectora poso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Eren, dejandole ver de una manera que no necesitaba palabras, que estaba alli, aunque sea por poco tiempo, aunque muriese, serviría de alguna forma de pilar.

Así continuaron las semanas, Rivaille siendo frió y calculador, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Eren, un brillo singular se asomaba por los orbes grises del sargento, y pronto, las gotas de sangre volvieron a ser lagrimas, y poco a poco, nuevamente, esas lagrimas se secaron.


End file.
